


Gale/Randy Microfic Meme

by AHS



Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, ten word fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-23
Updated: 2009-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The result of this...<br/>The Microfic Meme<br/>Write 10 different categories of fic (angst, fluff, smut, etc.) each in 10 words or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gale/Randy Microfic Meme

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up.

_Angst:_

Tortured by his skin, even warmer away from the lights.

 

 _AU:_

"You're perfect for my play."

"Thank you, Mr. Harrison."

"Randy."

 

 _Crackfic:_

"Oh, Gale Solo!"

"Randy Skywalker. Fuck me, Princess… er, Kid."

 

 _Crossover:_

"They call you 'Jansis'?"

"Yeah. Any advice?"

"…You smoke pot?"

 

 _First Time:_

"We shouldn't…"

"I know."

"But we're going to."

"I know."

 

 _Fluff:_

Randy faked cool anger… while secretly planning a tickle attack.

 

 _Humor:_

"Pantyhose, Gale?"

"How do I look?"

"Hotter than Joe Namath."

 

 _H/C:_

Not enough, holding Randy's hand, lips pressed to soft knuckles.

 

 _Smut:_

Fingers marking the backs of spread thighs, sliding in sweat.

 

 _UST:_

Work didn't desensitize them. Accidental touches shot sparks up spines.


End file.
